


How can he not be Repulsed

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Hetalia Kink Meme [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=510922415#cmt510922415">this</a> lovely prompt. *o*</p>
    </blockquote>





	How can he not be Repulsed

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84399.html?thread=510922415#cmt510922415) lovely prompt. *o*

He hated having physical contact with another. He could understand his fratello with his glomping of other nations; he only ever tackled them when they were covered in clothing. And it didn’t matter if they physically touched; they were both Italy after all.

But Romano hated being touched, he couldn’t understand how some nations could bother touching their skin together when there was bound to be a shot of repulsion shooting down their spine.

That’s why he didn’t understand Spain, the older nation always wanted to hug him even though they both had their arms showing so skin contact was likely.

Sometimes when he watched Spain interact with others and the nation going about touching others, Romano wonders if Spain had some kind of nerve damage that kept him from feeling repulsed at touching the skin of another nation.

Or was he just that good at hiding how repulsive it was for him.


End file.
